Mike's Battle
by good dragonballz writer
Summary: an amazing story about Mike langy (I made him up) and his battle Most of the dbz charcters come into it later. please read and review, it makes it funner


Mike's Battle

"Come on, Hit me!" Kanyo screamed. Mike charged screaming and swung another wild punch, but the man dodged easily. Mike Lango Is a 13 year old boy, he lives in a warrior town. There is one difference between him and everyone else, he has a tail like a monkeys.

Mike went into a fury of punches and kicks, but Kanyo blocked them all. 

"Come on!" Kanyo shouted "We need you in shape to fight our enemies. They will be attacking any time now!"

Mike swung a hard uppercut, which connected into Janyo's chest sending him flying backwards. He did a back flip in midair and landed on his feet. Mike charged and kicked with all his might. 

Janyo tried to get his hand up in time, but was to slow and the kick connected with his jaw, sending him into a mountain. Janyo hit the mountain with great force, such force that the back of the mountain dented inwards and cracked.

Mike powered up, and a red aura surrounded him, then burst into flames. He screamed and it got bigger. Janyo jumped off of the mountain and charged at Mike. Mike clamped his hands together

"Keno Cannon!" He screamed as a ball of pure energy appeared between his hands. He shot it out and a blast much like the Kamahamaha flew at Janyo.

Janyo put his hands out to block it, but it was to powerful, and it sent him flying back through the mountain. He hit the ground on the other side, and the blast pounded into him.

It exploded with great force. 

Mike dropped his hands and was breathing heavily and as the smoke cleared. After the smoke was gone, Janyo was standing there, his shirt ripped completely off, but he only had minor scrapes.

"Very good Mike" He said smiling "Very good, someday you will be stronger then us all. Now lets go home for the evening"

"Ok dad" Mike replied. They took off into the air, and flew home.

Chapter 2. The big battle

Mike and his dad walked into their home to an already cooked meal. "Looks good" Said Janyo

"Ya" said Mike. Janyo's wife, Shusie put their plates in front of them, and they dug in greedily. After they were finished they went strait to bed. Mike had a funny feeling tomorrow would be a big day.

Mike was woken the next day to a huge explosion. He jumped up knowing that the village was under attack. He heard fighting outside their house, and looked out his window. He saw his father, in his fighting suit, battling two members of a rival tribe. 

Janyo was pretty badly beat up, and one of his arms was hanging limp. On the other hand both men of the rival tribe looked almost fine. Mike instantly grabbed for his fighting suit and slipped it on. 

He blasted out the window and jumped from it to outside. All three men looked at him as he landed on one foot.

"MIKE RUN NOW!!!" Janyo shouted. 

"NO DAD, I WILL HELP" replied Mike. at that Janyo smiled and said

"Ok son, lets show em what's for" Both men were looking at mike, and Janyo charged at them. They were caught off guard, and Janyo flew a strong punch into one of their faces with his good arm, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground and slid about 10 feet.

The other man turned and Punched Janyo, which sent him flying about 100 feet, and sliding about 20 more. 

As soon as the man hit Janyo, Mike exploded towards him. With a mighty swing he hit the man sending him flying right next to his partner. Janyo stood up at the same time both the men of the rival tribe did. one of the men from the rival tribe was bleeding out of his mouth, the other out of his nose.

Mike clamped his hands together again, and shouted "KENO CANNON!" Another blast formed as both men from the rival tribe watched. He fired with all his might, sending a blast strait towards them. The men replied with blasts of their own, when sent Mikes blast flying strait back into him self. The force of the three blasts sent Mike flying backwards through three houses and into the forest. 

Then they exploded sending trees flying everywhere. Mike felt incredible pain through out his hole body, as he passed out. 

Chapter 3

8 years past

Mike awakes, he is in a tank of water, and has a mask on. He feels bigger, and stronger, but parts of his body felt different. His eyes were closed, and he struggled to open them, 

He finally did, and heard excited shouts in another language. They made no sense what so ever, and he fell asleep once more. He awoke, and he was in a bed, He felt bigger still, and parts of his body still felt different.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. His voice seemed deeper. He saw a full length mirror, and he stood to look in it. He saw himself, but the was taller, and his spiky hair had grown more, he was grown up. But he also saw something else. His left arm and part of his shoulder was made out of some sort of strange metal, and so was a patch on his chest and right arm. All he had on were his boxers. 

"Where am I, What happened" He asked, again his voice was deeper. He heard another voice voice

"Hello Mike"

"Huh, who was that"

"we are the people who gave you that arm, we saved you from your planet 8 years ago. You mother and father were killed. 

"DAMNIT!!!" I shouted "They...they cant be dead" Mike looked enraged. Enraged beyond belief. He shouted, as his hair started to turn yellow. A yellow aura surrounds him. The hole room shook violently, but did not crack in the slightest.

"use your anger, control it and become more powerful" the voice said suddenly. He shouted, as the fire surrounded him. His hair went completely yellow, and then it went back. 

He passed out onto the floor.

Chapter 4

Mission: Destroy Earth

He awoke. He was laying back on the bed. He saw a strange creature hovering over him. He jumped out of the bed in surprise, and the creature said

"Mike, you must listen to me, the people who destroyed your parents, live on earth, we will give you a space ship. You must go there and destroy them." 

This was a lie, but Mike didn't know that. He was so enraged, he had to shift the guilt to someone, and the people on earth seemed like the perfect people to shift it to.

"Ok" Mike said without delay. 

"Listen, before you go, we must teach you about your new powers, here put this on," as the creature said that he pulled out what looked like a VR helmet. He handed it to Mike, and Mike slipped it over his head so it covered his eyes.

Instantly he was in a field of endless green grass. There was black block in front of him, and over it there was I sign. 

"Punch it with your right hand" A voice said "As hard as you can" Mike slammed his fist into the block, and it didn't move at all. the sign read the number "66"

"Now, concentrate hard on your left arm for a second, then punch the box." Mike did as the man said, and as he concentrated, he could hear a machine in his arm making noise. He slammed his fist into the box. and the sign went to the number "350"

"What are those numbers?" Mike asked

"They are how we measure the hit of your punches, look how much bigger that one number is. and of course when you are in Ssj, it will be much greater"

"What's Ssj?" Mike asked.

"Here, I'll show you," Said the voice. Suddenly Mike's brain was pumped full of knowledge of super Sayians. He knew what it was, and how to control it. 

"Now, I will teach you how the planet earth works" The voice said. Then Mikes brain was also full of what planet earth was. He knew about their cities, how their police worked. How most of them were pathetically weak, and how their were a few strong ones. It did not tell him how strong these strong ones were, it just said that there were a few warriors on the planet.

"I'm ready" Mike said. "Let me go their, now." Then the world of green vanished. He was back in the room. The VR helmet was taken off by the creature.

"Ok, now follow me," The creature said as he walked out a doorway. Mike followed. The creature led him through hallways, and finally into a giant room.

Their were literally 1000's a pon 1000's of spaceships. They ranged from big to small. They were different shapes, and some were different colors.

The creature continued walking and as Mike followed, he stared with amazement at all of the giant shapes for he did not know what a spaceship was. The creature finally led him one of them. Their was a hatch already opened, and a walkway leading up to it. It was a huge, round, ship, and was a fiery red. It had a few small windows going around it. 

"Go in, and then the door will shut behind you," said the creature.

"It will take about 6 months to get there so there is training equipment in there. Practice being in Ssj"

"Ok" Said Mike as he walked in. Their was a huge room in there. Their were all these weights, and a big block with a sign above it. The walls were made out of the same black stuff. The windows were very thick, about 3 feet or so.

"You do not need food Mike," he heard the creature say as the door closed "And you do not need sleep, you will get tired during fights, but after the fight is over, you will start to regain energy."

"Cool" Mike thought to himself as the door completely shut. There was a loud rumble, and the ship took off with a start. It flew through an open hatch and into outer space. 

Mike watched with excitement as the ship took off into deep space

Chapter 5

Earth: part 1

6 months had passed, and Mike had perfected the art of Ssj. He could go Ssj anytime he wanted, with little trouble at all. He even made it to a level past Ssj, not quite ultra, but right below it. His hair grew a little when he went into that form, but not much. 

He could see the Earth out of his window, he was drawing nearer. he had not trained for a day or so so he had full rested. When he was not training, and was bored, he had went into a state of meditation. 

He watched as the outer part of the ship hit the atmosphere. The window glowed red, and the room became a little hotter. 

He broke through it with a start and was falling fast towards the ground. He went past the clouds, and he saw he was going to land close to a huge city.

"Perfect," he thought to himself grinning evily. The ship hit and there was an explosion. The hatch opened, and there was a lot of smoke and dust outside of the ship.

Mike stepped out, and flew upwards. He flew onto a ledge that was high above the city. He smirked and held his hand outward. He went Ssj with barely thinking about it. 

"Good bye" He said as he fired a blast into the center of the city. An huge explosion erupted, and vaporized the city in less then a second. 

He went out of Ssj and looked around. He could feel energies, a lot of them, a little less then the amount in the town he had just destroyed, coming from about 20 miles away. 

He didn't know he had the power to do that, but he liked it. He took off into the air towards that town.

Earth: part 2

As he reached the town, he started to feel stronger powers in other places. He felt one strong on inside the town he was flying towards. It was much weaker then him, but it was a warrior. He flew to the outskirts of the town and saw Yamcha standing there.

Mike landed, and stared strait into this mans eyes, for Mike had no clue who it was.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked

"I have come to destroy this planet, because it killed my family" Mike replied.

Yamcha looked frightened, then charges strait at the man. Yamcha started to swing punches wildly at Mike, but he could dodge them without even going Ssj. He caught one of Yamchas fists and smirked. He squeezed it, and every bone in Yamcha's hand broke. He cried out in pain as mike stuck his free hand on his forehead. With a small blast he blew Yamcha's head off, then dropped the limp body to the ground. 

He then turned to the city. He stuck his hand forward again, and started blasting buildings. One by one they exploded, with each explosion he heard more screams then the last.

He felt a stronger power heading his way. He continued to destroy buildings until he had the whole town destroyed. Just then Piccolo landed and threw off his cape. Piccolo screamed as a white fire surrounded him.

Mike went Ssj and watched the green fellow. Piccolo lunged forward, crushing the ground where he once stood. He attacked Mike with all his might, and Mike batted his punches away like they were gnats.

Piccolo continued this mighty assault but to no avail. Finally mike got bored, and grabbed one of piccolo's arms with his Left arm. The machine roared up inside of it, and he tore the green mans arm off of his body.

Piccolo screamed in pain and horror and jumped backwards as Mike dropped the green arm. It hit the ground and twitched, as Piccolo bled badly out of his socket.

Piccolo concentrated, and then shouted, as a new arm grew into the old ones place. Mike was shocked, and that gave Piccolo a chance to attack. Piccolo charged at the Mike, and uppercutted him in the jaw with all his might. 

Mike stumbled back a few steps, and Piccolo powered up for the special beam cannon. Mike regained his senses just as Piccolo fired the blast into his face.

The huge force sent Mike flying back drove him into the ground. It exploded with massive force. Piccolo stood looking into the smoke, trying to see if he had gotten Mike or not, when a fury of blasts flew towards him. They hit him with great force and with a white hot pain, Piccolo's body was torn apart and disintegrated.

Mike layed there for about 15 minutes, and then regained all his strength an took off for the next town.

Earth: Part 3

Goku and Vegita (both in non-ssj form) were at master Roshi's debating on what to do.

"WE SHOULD CHARGE THIS MAN AND KILL HIM!!!" Vegita roared.

"But if we do, he might beat us, their must be a better way" Goku replied worried

"Lets go now Kakkorot, if we go now, no one else will get hurt!"

"You have a point Vegita, lets go" Goku stood from the couch. 

"Now your talking!" Vegita said. They both ran out the door and took off into the air.

Mike made his way to another town, and thought about how easy this was. He felt two more powers coming towards him, but he couldn't make out quite how strong they were. He decided to stop and wait for them. He landed on the ground, and just waited. 

Finally he saw two dots flying towards him. They were coming at great speed. It was Goku and Vegita. He watched them as they got bigger, and bigger, then finally were right above him. They landed together.

Earth: Final part

"After you two, I will have no trouble taking over this planet" Mike said smirking

"That doesn't matter because you won't get past us two" Vegita replied

"We'll see about that" Mike said. Goku and Vegita stood side-by-side and powered up. A golden aura surrounded them, and then a yellow flame. Their hair went yellow.

Mike went Ssj, and then concentrated as flames surrounded him. His hair grew longer, and his energy increased. He looked at them. 

Vegita had a slight hint of fear in his eyes, but more of anger then anything else as where Goku had a calm look in his. They both charged at the same time. They flew at great speed, and Mike flew backwards. 

They caught up with him and started swinging. Mike continued to fly backwards, and block their punches with great difficultly. Vegita disappeared, and reappeared right behind mike, his hands clamped together. He swung down with a might swing, but Mike vanished before he hit. 

Mike was now about 20 feet above them. They both disappeared, and reappeared on either side of Mike and attacked again. Mike blocked all their punches and then slammed his left hand into Vegita's Jaw, breaking it. Vegita cried out, and this gave Goku time to attack. 

He punched Mike in the back with all his might, and followed it up with a kick to the side that sent Mike flying. Mike stopped himself about 50 feet away, and charged at them. Vegita screamed in anger and pain, and summoned a huge blast. Mike flew ahead, his rage building up inside of him. 

Vegita threw the blast strait at Mike's head, and Mike stuck his hands out to block it. It pushed against him with great force and he struggled not to fly backwards. Finally he pushed it aside, but as soon as he did, Goku fired a Kamahamaha blast into his gut. 

Mike had no time to block it, and flew backwards into a hillside. The whole hill exploded. The smoke was pushed away by a great energy burst of Mike. He was breathing heavily, and bleeding from his mouth. He wiped the blood away and charged at them. 

Vegita was pretty weak, so Goku charged back as he stayed behind. Goku and Mike met with a titanic clash, and Started to battle. Mike slammed a hard right into Goku's' the gut, then a slam into his nose with his left breaking it. Goku slammed his fist hard into Mike's Jaw at the same time he was hit in the nose. 

Mike flew back about 10 feet as Goku grabbed his face in pain. Mike charged and was about to kick Goku hard in the gut, when Vegita slammed his fist into Mikes head, sending him backwards again. 

Vegita's jaw was misaligned, and Goku was bleeding badly from his nose. Mike was bleeding from his mouth, and his nose, but not badly. All three charged and fought once more. 

Mike landed a huge hit into Goku's skull knocking him out at the same time Vegita landed a uppercut into Mikes jaw. Mikes jaw cracked, and he felt extreme pain. It was barely broken. He flew backwards, as Goku fell to the ground. Mike looked at Vegita rage in his eyes, and Vegita looked back in the same way.

They charged but Vegita disappeared at the last second. He reappeared behind Mike with his hands clamped again, and this time connected a hit to the top of Mikes head which sent him flying into the ground. 

Dust shot into the air as Mike hit, he went about 10 feet into the ground, making a crater. Vegita started blasting wildly at him. with each blast there was a huge explosion. Then Vegita used the rest of his energy, to form another huge blast, and fired it at the cloud of dust and smoke. 

A massive explosion which sent Goku's body flying and make the ground shake for miles around. The smoke cleared, and Mike was standing. He had scrapes and bruises on his chest, and his shirt had been completely destroyed. His face was covered in scrapes also, and he was still bleeding from his mouth and nose.

Vegita passed out and went out of Ssj. He fell towards the ground as Mike charged upwards. Right before Mike got there, a kick sent him flying the other direction. 

It was Gohan (who had not yet learned how to go Ssj) who kicked him, and he sent him flying towards Krillan, who had a destructio disk waiting. He threw it and Mike tried to dodge it. 

It hit him and cut off his right arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He landed on his face and rolled onto his back.

Gohan flew so he was above him and put his hands above his head.

"KAMAHAMAHA!!!!!!" Gohan screamed in fury as a blast appeared in his hands.

Mike stuck his left (and metal) arm into the air, and a blast formed on it. They both fired at the same time, and their blasts hit in midair. Slowly, Mike's pushed Gohan's back at him and finally hit him. 

Gohan was hit exploded along with the blast. Krillan was enraged, and started firing blasts at Mike.

More explosions. as Krillan was firing, A blast flew from Mike upwards, and hit Krillan. Krillan Exploded in midair also.

Goku woke up with a fury. He went back into Ssj, and fired a mighty blast strait at Mike

The last thoughts in Mike's head were "I let my parents down" and then he perished.

The End


End file.
